Aya (Injustice Guest)
Aya is a DLC Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography and Role in ''Injustice 2'' Aya was a female artificial intelligence and former navigator aboard the Interceptor, the fastest ship in the galaxy, created by the science director Scar using a silva of the embodiment of pure willpower. But when she went out of control, she was disabled and housed within. She is the most advanced A.I. ever devised by the Guardians. She laid dormant for centuries until she was activated by the issuing conflict between Superman's Regime and Batman's Insurgency. She was mistakenly receiving the name "Aya", after Jessica Cruz (a young woman on Earth who donned the deceased Guy Gardner's ring due to her dedication with the Insurgency against both the Regime and the Sinestro Corps) misinterpreted the word A.I.. Shortly after Brainiac's abduction of Coast City, Aya helped Jessica evacuate as many citizens as possible. Among those humans, Hal Jordan's lover Carol Ferris (who was infected by a tumor inflicted on her by one of Brainiac's spawns) was near death until she made physical contact with the Motherbox Aya was installed in. Both sensing that Carol needed to be bonded with an Green Lantern avatar to survive and Aya needed to adapt to a human host to regain the knowledge she lost when Scar deactivated her centuries ago, Aya and Carol merged together as one technological Green Lantern entity of pure heart (paralleling June Moone's bond with the Enchantress). Now Aya (now bonded to Carol) works alongside Earth's heroes to stop new threats and protect universal life. In-Game Animation * Character Select Attack: Aya shoots a small energy bolt in the opponent's face. * Intro ** Approach (First to Talk): Aya emerges joining her robotic body parts and charging it with Green Lantern Energy. She responds to the challenged opponent's quote by forming an "X" with her arms while her fists and eyes ignite Green Energy Light. ** Challenged (Second to Talk): Carol Ferris appears in scene before she takes the form of Aya and faces the opponent. Aya responds as her body ignites green aura. * Round-won Pose: Aya floats in the air while forming an energy sphere with her hands and says: "Your programming is not quite complete yet." * Wager Clash Stance: Aya blocks with a shield construct in her arm while charging her other hand with energy. * Successful Wager Attack: Aya stuns her opponent by making her shield construct explode a green light and zaps the opponent by a energy bolt (with the hand positioned to fire energy). * Defeated Pose: Aya changes to Carol Ferris, who falls in her back, while her robotic body parts collapse. * Outro: Aya levitates in the air while creating four energy spheres. She spins them around herself until they are seduced into stardust (camera slows down to make her stardust visible.) Gear System Gameplay Set Special Moves Trait Super-Move Intro/Approaches Aquaman Atom Atrocitus Bane Batman Bizarro Black Adam Black Canary Black Lightning Black Manta Black Manta Blaze the Cat Brainiac Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Darkseid Deadshot Doctor Fate Firestorm Flash (Barry Allen) Flash (Jay Garrick) Godspeed Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Grid Harley Quinn Hellboy Herself Infinite Joker Poison Ivy Raiden Red Hood Reverse Flash Robin Scarecrow Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Star Sapphire Stargirl Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Superman (One-Earth Regime) Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Swamp Thing Terra Vixen Wonder Woman Multiverse Ending Narrating Quote ''Carol Ferris: "Brainiac proved to be a hell of a fighter. But still nothing compared to the unstoppable force Aya and I became together." Aya: "Our directive to defeat Brainiac and secure the cities shrunk by him was complete. And universal life was once again secure." Carol Ferris: "And as irredeemable as he was, we both decided that Brainiac shouldn't die. And while we helped Batman get the cities back to normal, Aya also came up with a few noble ideas for Brainiac." Aya: "It was presumed that Brainiac was just, what the humans reffer to, a 'Living Computer'. But my programming confirmed that he too was moved by organic life." Carol Ferris: "Aya's idea to have Brainiac give in to his emotions was quite a success. And that idea also led him to turn himself in for what he did wrong and try to make up for it. I used to think that most machines couldn't think or feel. But after my bond with Aya..." Aya: "we reemerged with a new directive: to unlock the inner side of life..." Both: "and reveal a new vision of the Universe."'' Image Used # Aya defeating Brainiac while covering the shrunk cities with green constructs. # Carol Ferris and Batman watch as Aya and Brainiac are sitting in front of one another in two small chairs in a room. # Aya and Carol smiling at each other while floatting in space. Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:Green Lantern Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Robots Category:Injustice Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Blue eyed